Guiron Vs Gigan: Battle of the Blades
by gojigamer97
Summary: The alien cyborg Gigan is invading the planet Terra, and only Guiron is available to stop him. Can Guiron protect his planet and defeat the vile cyborg? Or will Gigan prevail and vanquish what's left of the desolate planet?


Gigan (Showa with Laser ability) Vs. Guiron

Deep within a solar system near our very own rested a planet known as Terra, home of an alien species that feeds on the brains of their victims. But the planet housed a creature that these aliens used as their guardian through the use of mind control. It was Guiron, the Giant Knife Alien. A shame that the monster wasn't of use when needed most…

100s of years ago, the alien civilization was once prosperous and thriving, creating new and exciting advancements in technology all the while conquering other "alien" races with their genetically mutated monsters. That is, until the planet destroyer arrived. This ancient beast of terror killed off all the monsters that dared to oppose him and wiped out the alien civilization with his beams of death. None of them stood a chance against this winged demon, not even when all of the monsters banded together to fight off this terror. All that was left were the remnants of a city as well as several (about 20) of the inhabitants along with a baby Guiron. His mother had been one of the monsters mercilessly slaughtered by what would be labeled as the King of Terror.

Now (1964), the monster had grown up and only 2 female aliens were left amongst the city, which had been rebuilt. Despite the mind control device, Guiron willingly did as he was commanded, defending his planet from the horrors of deep space, unaware of what happened 100s of years ago. Most of the monsters he fought were Space Gyaos, monsters that he fought with relative ease. But the next monster would be a different story.

Approaching the nearly desolate planet was an alien warship, which consisted of a huge sphere with curved spikes protruding out of the bottom as if they were used to land. In control of this ship was an alien race known as the Xiliens. These creatures were searching for a home that was full of water, which they considered to be the most valuable thing in the universe. But while the closest planet to them was indeed Earth, the Xiliens decided to pass up the option due to civilization on that planet. Now they found Terra, a planet they detected to be full of water and contained very few, if any, life forms. But the presence of a huge life form gave the Xiliens a reason to send their creation just in case.

The chicken-like cyborg, known as Gigan, landed on the surface of the planet, screeching at its surroundings. The alien cyborg walked around, confused as to why his master brought him here. Sure, this was a city, but it was EMPTY! Sure, he did detect life forms, but only 3 were present. Why was he needed for this? His answer came when he finally noticed the nearby river that somehow was flowing backwards, drying it all up until all that was left was a small trench. As soon as all the water had vanished, a trap door activated and opened up, revealing the monster Guiron. The alien cyborg immediately noticed the enormous blade on the monster's head, figuring that it could probably cut right through him… if it caught him!

Gigan banged his scythes together, taunting the beast. Wanting to end this fight quickly, Guiron leaped out in an attempt to plunge his head deep into the alien's chest, only for Gigan to parry the attack and knock him aside. Guiron tried to recover, but Gigan snickered as he kicked him aside, sending Guiron into the air once again. Gigan looked down upon the quadruped, disappointed by this lack of challenge, and decided he might as well finish him off. As Guiron attempted to stand on his hind legs, a red laser shot forth from the glowing red eye of Gigan and struck the blade on his head. But to Gigan's surprise, the laser was reflected and went straight into Gigan's chest! The alien cyborg screeched in pain as he stumbled backwards in an attempt to recover. Upon noticing this, Guiron launched forth his (ninja stars…) from the sides of his head, lodging themselves into Gigan's knees and forcing him to fall forward. Now was his chance!

Gigan held himself up with his scythes, screaming in agony at the pain he felt in his knees, only to watch as Guiron leaped forward in an attempt to slice him. But before he could reach him, Gigan pushed himself up and leaped into the sky, flying into the air as the blade struck the ground where Gigan used to be. Guiron panicked as he didn't expect his foe to be able to fly and couldn't find him. His eyes caught the (ninja stars) dropping from the sky before - SLICE! Gigan's buzz saw cut through Guiron's back, forcing the quadruped down to the ground in intense pain. Guiron's low moaning roar echoed throughout as he watched Gigan fly over him. Weakly, the guardian stood on his hind legs ready to jump and puncture his foe. Gigan turned in the sky, heading straight towards him! Guiron bent his knees, ready to jump… but wasn't given the chance. Gigan's red laser suddenly emitted and struck him along the chest, sending him onto his bloody back as Gigan flew over screeching with devilish delight.

But before Guiron could return to his feet, Gigan landed right on top of him! The alien cyborg screeched with glee as he bashed his foe back and forth with his scythes. Bruises and welts were forming along Guiron as the scythes dug into his skin, blow after piercing blow. In a last ditch effort, however, Guiron launched two more (ninja stars), which struck Gigan's red eye and forced him to stumble backwards blindly. As Guiron returned to his feet, Gigan was able to successfully remove the (ninja stars) and still retained his sight. But… his laser cannon was disabled… Gigan screeched in rage. NO ONE DISABLES HIS LASER!

With the fire of vengeance burning brightly in his eye, Gigan charged forth with his arms raised and his buzz saw whirring, intent on mutilating the monster. At the same time, Gigan was anticipating Guiron to leap towards him so that he could slam him straight down to the ground and tear him apart. But to his surprise, Guiron stood up on his hind legs and attempted to slice his head off! Only his fast reflexes saved the alien cyborg, as he ducked underneath the blade and swiped at Guiron's face with his scythe. Guiron screamed as he stumbled back from the impact of the blow, but managed to stand his ground as Gigan attempted to strike him again. This time, though, things would be different.

As Gigan swung his blade, Guiron caught it with his left hand, shocking the creature that dared to infiltrate his homeland. Gigan panicked as he attempted to strike him with his other scythe… only for that to be caught as well! The two monsters grappled with each other, Guiron trying to hold on while Gigan tried to release his arms from his foe. Seizing his chance, Guiron reared his head back ready to bring his blade down into Gigan's skull and cut the cyborg in half! Except… Gigan wasn't going to let that happen.

With quick intensity, Gigan kicked his foe's gut and thrust his chest forward, the blade still spinning and slicing straight into Guiron's underside! Guiron screamed in agony as he let go and fell back, with dark red blood oozing out of his wound. NOW Gigan was going to finish off this annoying quadruped. His frustration was near his limit, as he trudged forward slowly, anticipating a surprise attack from his foe. If only he noticed the (ninja stars) behind him… shaking and flying straight into the back of his knees.

Gigan instantly fell to the ground as the sharp blades lodged into his joints, preventing him from being able to stand. The alien cyborg was just stunned… stunned that he had allowed this to happen. And he knew that he was going to pay for it dearly. He looked up as Guiron weakly got up and walked over, struggling to even stand strong. However, Gigan noticed something within his panic: Guiron was moving slower and slower every second. Guiron was bleeding to death!

Guiron eyes stared at the cyborg, struggling to keep focus as he neared closer and closer. He watched his Gigan pushed himself up on his legs using his scythes, knowing that he was unable to stand at all. Unfortunately, his legs gave out, as Guiron fell to the ground unable to stand any longer. He heard Gigan screech in devilish laughter, for he knew that he had won the battle. Or so he thought. As his vision was starting to fade, Guiron concentrated one last time on the objects (ninja stars) that were several feet away from Gigan. He willed the blades to fly up and throw themselves right into the back of Gigan's head, hoping to lodge them straight into the back of his head and into his brain. He was so ready to ruin Gigan's hopes of survival.

But Gigan wasn't going to make the same mistake yet again. Sensing the upcoming danger, Gigan placed his arms quickly on the back of his head, causing the lethal blades to harmlessly bounce off of his scythes. Gigan smirked as he looked behind him and back to Guiron, only to see his foe limp with his eyes devoid of the life that used to shine within. He had truly won the battle.

Suddenly, the command to retreat back to the ship entered his mind. In confusion, Gigan quickly started to fly out into space. His inability to stand had no effect on his ability to fly in any regard. But when he arrived, his masters had already been destroyed by an entirely separate alien race. Was this where the inhabitants of this planet were? His answer soon came to him when his "new masters", which were cockroaches of all things, declared themselves to be the Nebulans, as they carried him back to their planet. Once again, he was a prisoner to an alien race. Before, it was the Xiliens, who at least commanded him to do the things he loved best: create destruction and wreck havoc. He would never know that these beings would be the ones to pair him with the creature that destroyed the planet Terra in the first place, a creature that wished to vanquish the King of the Monsters. If only they would fix his laser…

Winner: Gigan

Alternate Ending

SLICE! The sharp blade of the "ninja star" lodged itself halfway through the back of Gigan's head. The alien cyborg's shriek of agony pierced the sky, only to be halted by death itself. His once glowing eye died down as he collapsed, dead from the impact. The guardian of Terra had won, but his victory had cost him his life, as he slumped down on the ground happy that he had successfully murdered his foe. And his mind registered these last moments of triumph, forever frozen in time by Death's cold embrace.

A couple of hours later, strange spaceships unlike those of the Xiliens landed near the corpses of the two Kaiju. A beam of light emerged from the spaceship and shined onto the alien cyborg. Gigan eventually turned into a form of energy to be stored in the spaceship until it returned to its homeland to repair him. Leaving the corpse of Guiron to rot, the spaceships flew back into space, past the wreckage of what remained of the Xiliens. The Nebulans had found themselves a new monster to control.

Draw


End file.
